The Girl Who Cried
by Trinistary
Summary: The Girl Who Cried - I couldn't bear to see her cry any longer so I dedicated myself to make her happy all the time. It's a sacrifice of time and love, and I'm sure I would succeed. I really like her, I really do.
1. The New Girl in Town

**_To be the one for you, the need for your love and trust is inevitable._**

* * *

I've probably had the weirdest love story in the world. Why, you say? Let's just say that the starting was weird but the ending was beautiful. My heart beats for my love, my heart yearns for her and I want to give her my heart for all eternity. Well, enough of all the sappy stuff coming from me. I think you'd be curious about how I met her.

* * *

It was probably one of the gloomiest days I've ever experienced, kicking a soccer ball against the wall. What is wrong with this town? Why is it so gloomy and boring? Is it trying to rob me of my childhood?

This sucks.

* * *

Then it happened. I heard the sound of tires screeching against the granite floor and turned my head, wondering what it could be. A truck of supplies? The Meister of the town? Or just some rich person coming to visit and suck the money out of us mainstream people? Soon a sleek black car came into view, it carried 2 people excluding the driver. It came to a stop near Shion-san's home and out came a woman with beautiful blonde hair tied into a bun, dressed in an elaborate black business suit and wore black heels. She strolled toward Shion-san's door and rapped on it with a simple rhythm. Out came Shion-san and his wife, Meiko-san, they looked like they were anticipating something from the blonde haired woman. They proceeded to introduce themselves and continued with a short conversation. I wonder what they're talking about...

The woman gestured them towards the car, standing before the door, staring in with hopeful eyes. Shion-san inched closer to the door, all the while extending his arm into the car. I scooted over until I was beside Meiko-san, who gave me a gentle smile. As she returned her gaze towards the car, my eyes followed to where she was looking at too.

"Come now, Princess," Shion-san assured the girl in the car. "I won't bite."

I inched closer towards him and poked my head through the litle space between Shion-san's body and the door's opening. In the car sat a frightened little girl, with beautiful teal locks that reached her shoulders and bright green eyes. Her floral printed dress reached her knees and she wore a thin jacket over her dress. She looked beautiful, yes, but her eyes held a certain emotion that I couldn't read. Fear, sadness or grief? Such emotions could even be felt by such young children, it makes me cry for them because they suffer so much.

"Come now, don't be scared," Shion-san continued to assure the girl with a gentle smile.

She only stared. Her eyes started to dart around the car before making eye contact with me. That is one powerful gaze, I don't think I can win this staring contest. Suddenly, her arm moved towards Shion-san's big palm. Her hand rested gently on his big hand before looking up into his eyes.

"Here child, come on out. You need to feel the sunlight, it is delightful out here," Shion-san's comforting words managed to get her to shift out of her seat.

She shifted to the edge of the seat before carefully placing a foot on the ground. She looked up at Shion-san and continued to step out of the car completely. Meiko-san then proceeded to take the girl's suitcase from the car boot. It wasn't alot, just a simple brown hand-carried suitcase.

"Who are you, little boy?" I looked up to find the blonde haired woman smiling at me.

"Len -Len Kagamine, onee-chan. I'm 12 years old this year,"

"Well hello, Len-kun. My name is Neru," she lifted her hand to show a peace sign. "Can I ask you to do something very important, Len-kun?"

I nodded my head and continued to look at her.

"You see that little girl over there? She's the same age as you," she pointed towards the little girl, "I need you to help me take care of her and be a good friend to her. Can you do that?"

I continued to look at her before nodding my head and lifted my little finger out to her, "I promise, Neru-nee."

"That's great! I'll be back once in awhile to check if you kept your promise okay!"

She smiled at me brightly and linked her pinky with mine. As she ruffled my hair, she whispered her thanks before turning back to the car. My gaze followed her to the car, until the car drove off. I looked back at the little girl who was curious of the unfamiliar surrounding, all the while clutching on to Shion-san's hand. Her curious gaze made contact with my eyes again, her cheeks turning a little pink. I immediately felt my cheeks heating up a little as she ran to hide behind Shion-san's long legs.

"Len-kun," I snapped out of my trance as I turned to face the person who called me.

It was Meiko-san.

"Len-kun, would you play somewhere else for the time being? I think Miku-chan needs some space," Meiko-san bent down and whispered to me as she ruffled my blonde hair. "She needs it."

I nodded, taking a sneaky glance at the girl before dashing off to the fields where the rest of the boys were. Miku, huh? So that's her name, it sounds like a beautiful name. I hope to be friends with her soon, she'd be a really good friend.

* * *

"Hey lover boy, you're done ogling at the new kid in town?"

Ouch. Now, that was an insult made by my onee-chan, Rin. She makes the most sarcastic comments all the time but she has the biggest heart and the smartest brain in town. She could easily win others in sports too. It's as if she were a perfect superhuman, many people would say. But in my eyes, she's the best sister in the whole wide world.

"Onee-chan! Why'd you say that, my fragile little heart can't take much damage you know," I gave my sister a dramatic show, clutching my chest before pretending to wobble and fall to the ground.

"Oh, Len. You know you can't win me when it comes to this type of argument," Onee-chan wiggled her eyebrows and gave a toothy grin.

Her hand extended out to help me up, which I gladly accepted with a similar grin on my face. She ruffled my hair before pushing me towards the fields where the rest of the children in town were playing. As I ran to the fields, my mind was occupied by the new girl in town.

It would be nice to know her.

* * *

The next day, I was woken up by my mother earlier than usual. I yawned loudly as I headed towards the toilet and started to wash up. There was school today but I don't remember it starting so early. I proceeded to put on my uniform and comb my short blonde hair. Looking at the mirror once more, I grabbed my school bag and proceeded down the stairs to have breakfast. As I placed my school bag on the floor beside me, I took my place in the kitchen - the dining table.

"Kaa-san, why do I have to get ready for school this early?" I spoke up, breaking my mother's train of thoughts.

"Well, Shion-san was hoping you could go to school with his daughter today since she's new in town," mother held my hands in her's, "could you do him that small little favour?"

"Okay," I beamed at mother before kissing her on the cheek and resumed eating my breakfast.

Once done. I jumped off the chair, bid my mother good bye and left for Shion-san's house. It  
s walls were painted blue with a light maroon rooftop and a cream white door. I stood before the door and knocked a little rhythm on it before retracting my hand back to my side. It took awhile before the door finally opened, revealing a very rushed Meiko-san.

"Ah, Len-kun... Did you wait long?" I shook my head.

"That's good," she sighed in relief before yelling into the house, "Kaito! Len-kun is here to pick up Miku-chan!"

"I coming down now, Meiko!" Are they really alright?

Then she appeared before me, holding on to Meiko-san's apron. She wore the school's uniform which consisted of a black skirt and shoes, white socks and blouse along with a brown jacket with the school's insignia sewn onto it. She looks good in the uniform and her hair was still let down since it was too short to be tied up. I held out my hand towards her and smiled gently, hoping that she would take my hand and stand next to me. She looked up hesitantly at Meiko-san who gave her a reassuring nod before pushing Miku-chan nearer to me. She took my hand slowly, her hands trembling while doing so. Sneaking glances of the couple at the doorway, she looked at me straight in the eye.

"H-hello..." her shy voice made me smile even more, a toothy grin to be exact.

"Hello Miku-chan, I'm Len, your neighbour!"

* * *

Author's Note: Hello dear readers, this ch0c0chat0. If you have realised, I changed my username to Trinistary. It is my common gaming name so I've decided to use it here too. I'll also be rewriting my old stories - which I have abandoned for quite a long time. You'll be expecting this story to be completed first followed by my older stories so please do help me to read and review so I can make the story better.

You'll also notice that I'll be writing this story in term of a single person's memory. In this case, the story is told by a grown up Len. So you won't see any character's Point of View (POV) anymore.


	2. A Saddening Revelation

_**Love is about finding courage inside of you that you didn't even know was there**_

* * *

"I'm Miku..."

Her reply was uneasy, filled with nervousness and the fear of meeting someone new was overwhelming her. I smiled brightly and stretched my hand out nearer to her's, waiting for her hand to fill the missing warmth of my hand in this cold winter morning.

"Is it okay, mommy?" She looked up to stare into Meiko-san's hazel coloured eyes.

"Come dear, Len-kun won't bite. I assure you he is a very safe person to be with," she petted Miku-chan on her head before giving another reassuring smile.

She shifted her gaze hesitantly before hugging Meiko-san, then she placed her delicate hand right into mine. The warmth of her hand completely enveloped mine. Feeling embarrassed, I quickly said goodbye to Meiko-san before pulling Miku-chan along the street that would lead us to school. Her hand in mine, snug in the warmth that we both shared through the contact.

It was a perfect fit - we were a perfect fit.

I took sneaky glances of her every few seconds, noticing how nervous she was. Gosh, I feel like a pervert sneaking glances at girls for his own pleasure. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her, startling her as I did so.

"Miku-chan, smile a little, could you?"

"Eh?" her wide eyes looked at mine and she looked to the ground.

"But... I don't want to... I can't..."

That was a very honest answer... Looks like I'll have to work on this problem of hers, she can't keep to herself all the time. I believe that she needs to enjoy the time she still has now if anything were to happen to her in future. Wait! I shouldn't even be thingking of such things! What am I thinking? Ah yes, I then extended my hand to her again and she took it with less hesitation this time. At least there's some progress.

"I'll help you smile if you forgot how to, just ask me and I'll be there to help," as we started to walk again, I felt my cheeks heat up.

I'm such a love sick boy.

I dropped Miku off at the Principal's Office and messed her head a little before knocking on the door. Pushing the door open, we met with the Principal, Kamui Sensei. He shifted his gaze to look at us from his paperwork. He smiled and sat up, put his fists on the table before gesturing us to take the seats in front of his work desk. We took our seats and Kamui Sensei went on to explain to Miku-chan about the school's curriculum and subjects that were offered here.

It took a long time and I wanted to doze off... immediately.

* * *

"Kagamine-kun? Kagamine-kun..."

Sounds like someone is calling me... Is it something important? All I remember was to bring Miku-chan to Kamui Sensei's office... to Kamui Sensei's office... Kamui Sensei's office! I'm still here!

"Kagamine-kun! Are you trying to sneak a nap in my office?" Ah... I got caught red-handed.

"I know my office is a very comfortable place, but do learn to control yourself please" He gave a real sly smile and I quickly nodded.

I mean hey, who knew the Principal could be this scary?

I quickly composed myself and calmly tried to receive Kamui Sensei's instructions. After he noticed my dazed state, he gave up and opted to write the instructions down on a piece of paper. Passing the note to me, Kamui Sensei got and quickly led us to the school bookshop to pick up Miku-chan's school materials.

Eventually, the day went by quite quickly with the usual routine except for Miku-chan introducing herself to the whole class. Other than that, everything was well. I have been contemplating with myself about bringing Miku-chan to my secret place, but I guess she would need it because she seems to be very uncomfortable going home immediately. She really looked happy in class though, she smiled a little and giggled a little.

"Miku-chan! Let's go somewhere together!" I exclaimed loudly once class ended, grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me towards the forest near our home.

"L-Len-kun..." She cried out before trying her best to follow me closely.

"Trust me! We're not going anywhere dangerous!" Of course it's not dangerous, it's the most beautiful place in the meadow.

* * *

Before we arrived at my secret place, I pulled Miku-chan in front of me and covered her eyes. She panicked but soon calmed down as I coaxed her to not panic. That it would be fine. Safe. And much more. Taking a small walk forward, we came to a halt before I started to pull my hands away from her eyes.

It was a marvelous sight. The trees were green and tall, sturdy and strong. The grass was glistening with dew and it was also very soft to the touch. However, the best part was the pond that lay in the middle of the secret place. The pond sparkled and reflected the flowers bushes surrounding it. Petals lay afloat on the water and gave the impression of little boats in the big sea.

"This is amazing Len-kun..." I smiled, I knew she would like it.

"It's my favourite place in the meadow... Come on, take a seat on the fluffy grass and let's chat!"

We spent nearly an hour there talking about her first day at school, until I decided to bring up the topic of her actual family. Her face was grave and tears threatened to spill out any moment when she talked about it.

* * *

Her parents were killed brutally while she knew nothing about her brother's whereabouts. Her older brother was hunted down by the enemy army for child slaves while she was hidden in the forest looking for flowers. Her father had come looking her after his son was taken away, he quickly picked her up and ran through the forest. He set her on the ground and quickly told her to run to the next city to look for his friend. She asked why but before she could get an answer, she saw bloodshed. Her father had been stabbed right before her eyes and there stood an enemy soldier with a sinister look. She cried before her father's limp body, hoping that someone would find her and try to save her father as well. Her prayers had been heard when the enemy soldier was shot in arm. The enemy soldier fell in pain and quickly retreated.

She had been saved by her father's friend who was out hunting. His name was Touma-san. She cried and cried even when she was brought to Touma-san's village. People could only stare at the crying girl whose clothes were partially covered by some blood . She did not even know where the rest of her family was until her injured mother came to the very house her father had mentioned to her. She was covered in heavy injuries and was quickly treated... However, she was already in too much pain to be saved. She could only wish for her daughter's safety as she passed on.

Her brother had been taken away to a slave camp and she had no way to know whether he was still alive. Her father had been killed by an enemy soldier. Her mother died from excessive torture. She was left alone. She was a lone wolf. She was alone. Alone. Alone... And she finally broke down. There would no longer be fresh pancakes made by her mother when she woke up. There would be no older brother to play with her and teach her when she has homework. There would be no bedtime stories and lullabies by her father when she wanted to sleep. There would be none of that. There would be nothing left...

* * *

Following those tragic events, Touma-san had decided to send her to another friend who was close with her father. She had obliged and was then brought here. And now, she was here in my secret place.

She cried, cried and cried even more as I held her tightly. I consoled her and hugged her.

"I was so scared! I was alone! I don't know what to do anymore! And I can't bring myself to enjoy my new lifestyle when I know my older brother is out there suffering..." She just cried.

"Miku-chan, if it helps... When we're older, let's go and search for your brother together! We'll find him and we'll bring your smile back okay?" Such reasoning, I knew that it was my selfish desire to be with her.

It was enough for her to accept it. She could not do it now but if she could just wait until she was old enough, she would gladly search for her brother all over.

"You can come here anytime you're feeling down! And also to have just some time with me... Talk to me about your problems and life... Only me and you..." With that said, my brain started to scream and my face started to burn up.

'What am I doing! Only you and me! What am I doing!'

"I'd be glad to spend time here with you Len-kun... Thank you for bringing me to this beautiful place..." She smiled a beautiful smile that would have knocked me off my feet if she had done it when we first met.

"No problem Miku-chan! This will be our secret place form now on! Promise?" I held out my pinky and she hooked her's to mine.

"Yeah!" She cried tears while smiling beautifully.

* * *

That day, we promised to be the best of friends.

That day, I became her protector... Her knight in shining armour.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is Trinistary speaking. I am very sorry for the very slow updates as I'm actually spending less time on my computer to study for my National Examinations. But please do look out for this story when it is updated! I promise a ride of emotional waves washing over you throughout the story! Read and review please! I'll be glad to take in some feedback!


End file.
